Boxes Full Of Decorations
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: Kyoya is woken up by his boyfriend crashing around downstairs, and is soon coerced into decorating.


**A/N: I can no longer contain the need to write KyoKao. I'll finish typing up the next part of my Ib fic right after, I promise.**

* * *

Kyoya awoke to the sounds of something falling and Kaoru yelling from downstairs.

"What are you doing this early in the morning?" Kyoya called out with his eyes still closed.

"On what planet is twelve thirty early in the morning?"

"This planet when I'm still tired." Kyoya rolled over, and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Well, suck it up and come help me down here."

"Why?"

"Because you love me, and you don't want me to test the max volume on the new stereo system."

"Can't argue with that," Kyoya muttered. He slowly got out of bed, half heartedly shoving the blankets off, and taking as much time as he could putting on his glasses.

"I am approaching the volume control," Kaoru announced.

Kyoya groaned. "I'm coming; just give me a minute."

"I've already given you plenty of minutes, so hurry up."

Kyoya rose from the bed, and quickly slid his feet into his slippers before stomping out of the room.

"You didn't answer my first question, so I'll ask again. What are you even doing?" Kyoya demanded as he made his way down the stairs.

"Nothing illegal," Kaoru answered, his voice coming from the living room.

"Oh, what a relief," Kyoya replied.

Once he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned right and headed straight to the living room. He passed through the nearest entryway to find boxes of all sizes covering the floor.

"What are these?"

He looked up to see that Kaoru was no longer in the room. His suspicions of where his trouble making boyfriend had gone were confirmed when he felt a headband slide onto his head. He turned around, and a ringing sound came from above him. Kaoru now stood in front of him with a Santa hat sitting on top of his red hair.

"Christmas decorations. And, yes, you have to wear those." Kaoru pointed to whatever he had just placed on Kyoya's head. "Since you slept in, I got dibs on the hat, and you're stuck with the reindeer antlers."

"I'm not wearing these."

"Yes you are." Kaoru pushed past him, and into the room. "Now let's open these up, and get to work."

"Since when did we have Christmas decorations?" Kyoya asked. He joined Kaoru among the sea of boxes; the ringing sound following him as he moved.

"Since last week when I went on my last big shopping trip."

"I thought yesterday was your 'last big shopping trip'."

Kaoru snorted. "That wasn't a big shopping trip; it was just a normal one."

Kyoya sighed. "I used to believe that when someone said they were addicted to shopping they were simply exaggerating. However, I think you may actually be addicted to it. And where is that infernal ringing coming from?"

"There are little bells on the antlers," Kaoru explained. "And you can't take them off because you look adorable."

"I was thinking more along the lines of ridiculous."

"Fine. You look ridiculously adorable. Now come on, we've got decorating to do."

* * *

"Should we put a star or an angel on the top?" Kaoru asked, holding the two ornaments in his hands. After multiple slip ups, and reading through some basic instructions, the tree was finally up and mostly decorated. The two had switched what they were wearing on their heads, although not before Kaoru pulled a Tamaki performance of telling Kyoya just how much he wanted to wear that Santa hat.

"You just had to buy both, didn't you?" Kyoya had convinced Kaoru to let him get dressed before they started decorating, and was now regretting that he hadn't stayed in his pajamas since they were much more comfortable.

"I didn't know which one you'd want, so I had to." Kaoru turned to Kyoya. "So which one?"

"I don't really care."

"Star it is then."

Kaoru handed it to Kyoya before placing the angel back in the box. Kyoya dutifully placed the largest ornament he'd seen today on top of the tree.

"There. We're finished."

"With the tree. We've still got a lot left to do." Kaoru gestured towards the unopened boxes.

"What's all that for?"

"The rest of the house." Kaoru picked up the scissors and tore through the tape on the nearest box.

Kyoya took the scissors from him, already accepting the fact that he would be decorating most of the day. "Outside, or inside?"

"Some outside ones, but mostly inside."

"Oh yay."

Kyoya was trying to determine whether the bows were going outside or staying inside when Kaoru tapped him on the shoulder. Kyoya turned to face the other man, and was immediately kissed by him. Seconds later, Kaoru pulled away, and waved mistletoe in Kyoya's face.

"These are going to be hanging in every doorway, and from some lights."

"Do you actually have enough for that?"

"I have a bucket of them." Kaoru stood, and walked towards the entryway. "That wreath goes on the front door, by the way."

Kyoya picked up the circular decoration, and went to leave the room. Kaoru stopped him in the doorway, kissing him again before reminding him to put on a coat.

* * *

**I haven't written KyoKao in so long. And I still have no idea how to end things.**


End file.
